


17 Marzo

by Krystal_Tsuki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Historical, Historical References, Incest, Italian History - Freeform, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Tsuki/pseuds/Krystal_Tsuki
Summary: "Loro non festeggiano. Loro ricordano". In silenzio, quasi in punta di piedi, Feliciano e Lovino  tutti gli anni compiono un viaggio. Loro unici compagni i ricordi. Ed un mazzo di margherite. Tante quante sono le città italiane. Tutte legate da un unico Tricolore.Un piccolo pensiero dedicato al giorno di Feliciano e Lovino, ma anche di tutti gli italiani che ancora si sentono tali.
Relationships: North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	17 Marzo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic è stata scritta nel lontano 2013 e pubblicata sul mio Livejournal. Nonostante non sia più nel fandom di Hetalia da diversi anni ormai, sono ancora affezionata a questa storia e questa ship (certe cose cambiano ... ma gli OTPs restano ♥) e ho pensato di riportarla anche su questo sito, in modo da conservarla e avere tutti i miei lavori raggruppati qua.

  
Lovino e Feliciano non nacquero, fisicamente, il diciassette di marzo.  
  
In realtà esistevano da tanto tempo. Così tanto che, a tentare di tornare indietro con la memoria, il ricordo sembra perdersi nel tempo. Tante volte, in verità ci hanno provato, senza però riuscire a pervenire ad un concreto risultato. La loro nascita si scioglie, si sfuma nell'abbraccio che regalò loro, un'ultima volta, quel nonno che a tanti faceva così paura e che con loro era semplicemente il nonno più buono del mondo.  
  
Per qualche tempo si tennero la mano. Esistettero poi, soli. Lontani. Tante guerre dilaniarono la loro ancor fragile pelle. Furono talvolta felici. Furono spesso tristi. E ancor più spesso furono umiliati per quella grande, importante, talvolta pure ingombrante, eredità che portavano. Per le ricchezze che avevano. Esistettero soli, eppure soli non furono mai. Quando, di tanto in tanto, si guardavano le mani ferite, il cuore che sembrava fermarsi per qualche momento, confermava loro come quel dolore fosse sempre condiviso anche dalla propria metà.  
  
Non diventarono adulti così divisi, non crebbero finché i piedi stranieri calpestarono la loro terra. Si ricorsero anche tante volte, sfiorandosi, vedendosi da lontano, ma non raggiungendosi mai. E caddero tante volte, ma tutte le volte, più forti, si rialzarono.  
  
Poi però si ritrovarono. Si ritrovarono davvero. E non per un giorno. Non il tempo di una luna. Loro, quando le proprie mani, sporche e lacere, ferite e rosse di sangue e umide di lacrime, riuscirono a stringersi una volta ancora, loro dissero che si erano trovati per sempre.  
  
152 anni fa.  
  
No, loro non nacquero il diciassette di marzo. Loro risorsero il diciassette di marzo.  
  
Sbagliarono ancora tanto. E altrettante volte soffrirono. Ma se uno dei due piangeva, quella mano piena di cicatrici era pronta a raccogliere ogni lacrima. Si urlarono contro mille volte. E mille altrettante volte si abbracciarono. Alla fine non era nemmeno così importante tentare di ricordarsi quando per la prima volta i loro occhi si volsero al sole. Gli bastava ogni volta, ad ogni dolore, ad ogni lacrima, ad ogni ferita, la promessa di quella notte. Consapevolmente scelsero il diciassette di marzo. Perché in quella notte l'Italia diventò una per davvero.  
  
Ma quando arriva questa giornata, a loro pure così speciale e cara, loro non festeggiano. Non usano striscioni, nessun applauso, nessuna festa o sagra paesana, nessuno spettacolo pubblico, nessuna commemorazione sfarzosa. Nemmeno guardano quelle ipocrite trasmissioni televisive piene di quegli stessi ipocriti politici che sputano sulla _loro_ Italia ogni giorno.  
  
Loro non festeggiano.  
  
Loro ricordano.  
  
Ogni anno ripercorrono tutti i luoghi che li videro, in un modo o nell'altro, protagonisti di quell'epoca risorgimentale. Da Nord a Sud. Da Sud a Nord. Non parlano quasi durante quel viaggio. Piuttosto fan proprio quel detto che vuole certi silenzi pieni di mille parole. Si scambiano qualche sorriso. A volte si commuovono solo incrociando gli sguardi. Ma sempre in silenzio, rispettosamente, quasi temessero di poter dare fastidio a qualcuno. Coloro che ancora non hanno imparato ad amarli. Coloro che nemmeno si ricordano di questa giornata.  
  
In ogni paese, poi, nella piazza centrale, o dove una lapide, spesso segnata dal tempo, ne riporta alla mente i ricordi, posano una margherita con un piccolo nastro tricolore legato allo stelo. Ne levano caso mai la polvere, ne tentano di riportare in superficie i nomi spesso dimenticati di chi ha davvero fatto l'Italia. Si inginocchiano poi, e, tenendosi per mano, una volta ancora, ringraziano, chiedono perdono a chiunque si sia sacrificato in favore, ed anche in opposizione, alla loro unione. In nome della libertà, in nome dell'amore per la propria terra, la propria patria, in nome delle proprie idee. Non tradendo mai il proprio cuore. Favorevoli e contrari.  
  
Poi si rialzano e, in silenzio, raggiungono il luogo successivo. Senza clamori, senza stampe, senza interviste, senza bisogno di ostentare un ipocrita esibizionismo. Ricordando, in silenzio, ogni evento, ogni battaglia, ogni morto, ogni sopruso fatto e ricevuto. E poi promettono, ogni anno, che onoreranno tutti quei caduti, tornando l'anno successivo, tenendosi ancora per mano.  
  
C'è voluta tutta questa morte, tutto quest'amore, tutta questa forza, tutto questo dolore per ritrovarsi qua assieme, una volta ancora. Un anno ancora. Non andrà sprecato. Loro ne sono sicuri. Lo hanno giurato quella notte. Lo hanno giurato sopra quel sangue italiano. Il loro sangue.  
  
Hanno solennemente giurato che torneranno il prossimo anno, probabilmente con qualche cicatrice in più sul corpo, certo, ma con lo stesso mazzo di margherite in mano, tante quante sono le città italiane, tutte legate da un lungo nastro tricolore, posandone, in un rispettoso e silenzioso ricordo, una in ogni piazza della loro Italia.  
  
Uniti.  
  
Credendoci.  
  
Adesso come allora.  
  


_ "Noi siamo** da secoli  
Calpesti, derisi,  
Perché non siam popolo,  
Perché siam divisi.  
Raccolgaci un'unica  
Bandiera, una speme;  
Di fonderci insieme  
Già l'ora suonò." _

  
  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
**Note:**  
  
** nella versione originale dell'inno, _Il canto degli Italiani_ , scritto da Goffredo Mameli e musicato da Michele Novaro nel 1847, è effettivamente usato il verbo "siamo", poiché a quel tempo, l'Italia era ancora divisa. Una volta che nel 1946 fu scelto come inno nazionale italiano (anche se, per essere più precisi, fu scelto in via "provvisoria" e solo nel 2005 fu riconosciuto "ufficialmente" ), il "siamo" diventò "fummo" , e così ora, appunto, è cantato.  



End file.
